Comrades of Darkness
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: The Carrington Institute has called in a crack team of elite agents to work with Perfect Dark on her next mission. Rated R for blood, gore, language, etc. R+R!


(Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect Dark, because it belongs to Rare. I do, however, own Victor, Kara, Luke, and Wyke. I also own any weapons you haven't heard of)  
  
The Carrington Institute, newly located in the Appalachian Mountains. After   
  
Datadyne and the Skedar had attacked the previous Carrington Institute, Daniel   
  
Carrington, the Institute's founder, had decided to relocate it entirely. They had also   
  
learned from the assault, and as a result the Institute security forces had tripled in size,   
  
outfitted with the newest technology from the humans, the Maians, and the Skedar (the   
  
Skedar technology obtained by means unknown to the Carrington Institute). Also there   
  
was Air Intercept radar, stolen from Area 51, and a quick-response force of high-tech   
  
planes. It was, Daniel Carrington liked to say, a creative setup.  
  
"The usual, Joanna?" the new target range master, Greg, asked Joanna Dark as   
  
she entered the room outside the target range. "No thanks Greg. I need a Mauler, a   
  
Reaper, a Phoenix, and a Callisto NTG. I need to brush up on those." Joanna explained.   
  
"I see. Here we go." Greg said. He tapped his code into a keypad on the wall and a   
  
holographic menu screen appeared on the wall. He tapped the appropriate boxes with a   
  
computer pen to unlock the holding cases set on the wall. Joanna grabbed the four   
  
weapons and headed into the targeting range. An hour or so later she emerged; she   
  
handed over the spent ammo clips and the weapons to Greg before leaving. She took the   
  
lift, enclosed by translucent frosted white glass, up to her office on the fourth floor. She   
  
sat at her large desk and stared out the window that took up one of the four walls of her   
  
office. She wore her old CI (Carrington institute) jumpsuit, blue with black sleeves. In the   
  
distance, she could see a dropship approaching the Carrington Institute. THAT set off   
  
alarms ringing in her head. She grabbed her Horizon Scanner from a shelf and stood at   
  
the window. She focused in on the dropship, which was rapidly approaching the landing   
  
pad in the center of the Institute grounds. [Why the bloody hell isn't the Anti-Air Missiles   
  
firing yet? They're programmed to shoot down anything that enters CI airspace   
  
unauthorized!] Joanna thought angrily, before she remembered that the Anti-Aircraft   
  
missiles hadn't been delivered yet and the Air Intercept radar was down for repairs. She   
  
removed a small, remote-like device from her pocket and pressed a button on it. Instantly   
  
alarms began wailing all over the Institute. She pulled her communicator from her desk   
  
drawer and slipped the speaker into her ear, the microphone dangling just to the left of   
  
her lips. "Joanna! Good, Velvet and Jonathan are already at the landing pad. Join them!"   
  
Carrington ordered over the com-link from his fifth-floor office. "Roger that, Daniel."   
  
Joanna said as she pressed a hidden button beneath the lip of her desk. A hidden   
  
compartment popped open and Joanna removed her signature Falcon 2 pistol from inside   
  
it. She stuck five extra ammo clips into her pocket and with her gun in hand, raced   
  
towards the landing pad.  
  
When she got to the landing pad, the dropship had landed. It was small, so Joanna   
  
figured it could fit about four people, tops. Velvet Dark and Jonathan were sprawled   
  
facedown on the non-skid landing pad, unconscious. Joanna knelt to check their pulses,   
  
and then froze when the muzzle of an AR-34 CI assault rifle was pressed to the back of   
  
her head. "Rise VERY slowly...Perfect Dark." A soft male voice said. Joanna was   
  
surprised that whoever it was knew her codename. "Why did you knock them out?"   
  
Joanna asked as she rose to her feet. "They tried to kill us." The guy said as he took her   
  
Falcon 2 and tossed it to the side. "Us?" Joanna said, before she lashed backwards with   
  
one foot. Almost instantly she was hit hard in the head with the butt of the assault rifle,   
  
sending her stumbling against the dropship. She turned and saw a slim, but muscular   
  
male with a shaved head, clad in black lightweight ballistic armor, standing in the   
  
doorway leading into the Institute. He carried an AR-34 assault rifle in his hands, a   
  
Magsec 4 in his belt, and on his back a rocket launcher. "Who in the bloody hells are   
  
you?" Joanna asked. "My name is Victor, this is Kara." Victor indicated a beautiful   
  
young woman with long black hair in armor similar to Victor's; she carried a shotgun in   
  
her hands, a Phoenix in her belt, and a Devastator strapped to her back. "And the   
  
strapping young gentleman behind you is Luke." Victor finished as a tall young man,   
  
same height as victor, but with spiky brown hair, with the same outfit, stepped from   
  
behind the dropship. He carried an AR-34 assault rifle in his hands, a DY.357 magnum in   
  
his belt, and a Farsight XR-20 rifle on his back. "Sorry, hope you enjoy jail." Joanna said.   
  
She struck out with her foot and kicked Luke in the throat, elbowed Kara in the nose, and   
  
kicked Victor in the groin. A pod welded to the underside of the near wing of the   
  
dropship opened and a small machine emerged from it, pointing at Joanna's head.   
  
"Surrender, Miss Dark. Or I will open fire." A high-pitched voice screeched over the   
  
intercom. [Must be the pilot, no room for anybody else on THAT dropship." Joanna   
  
thought. It was weird though, the voice sounded almost like that of a Maian. Rapidly she   
  
spun, grabbed Luke by the neck and used him as a human shield. She yanked the DY.357   
  
magnum from his belt and pressed it to his temple. "You try it, and I will blow his bloody   
  
brains out. Come out of there!" Joanna ordered. The door hissed open, and what was   
  
inside startled Joanna. It was a Maian, about Elvis' height. What startled her most was the   
  
weird suit it was driving. Its feet were a pair of tank treads attached pneumatically to the   
  
body, which could easily fit the Maian. (If you have trouble thinking of what it looked   
  
like, think of the robot from Lost in Space, but smaller and more compact) Each arm   
  
ended in a claw-like device. "My name is Wyke." The Maian said shortly in a distorted   
  
type of voice as he rolled down a small ramp that extended from the side. Almost   
  
immediately after his treads touched the landing pad, the ramp retracted with a snap and   
  
the dropship door closed up. More machine guns protruded from the dropships exterior.   
  
"I said, Surrender!" the high-pitched voice screeched over the intercom again. "What the   
  
bloody hell? How is there another one in there?" Joanna protested. At that moment CI   
  
security guards fairly flooded into the landing pad area. They carried weapons ranging   
  
from AR-34 CI assault rifles to Skedar Reapers, all aimed at the dropship. "ENOUGH!"   
  
Daniel Carrington shouted as he stormed onto the landing pad. The usually soft-spoken   
  
founder of the Institute was pissed. "Victor, Kara, Luke, Wyke, I'm fairly disappointed in   
  
you. You came highly recommended for your stealth, and instead you got caught fairly   
  
fast." Daniel seethed. "You attacked three of my agents, rendering two of them   
  
unconscious." He was pissed, to say the least. "With all due respect, Mr. Carrington, Miss   
  
Dark spotted us from her office." The high-pitched voice said from the dropship. "You   
  
can stop with the games now, Wyke." Daniel said, striding over to the Maian in the   
  
robotic suit. "Scuse' me, sir?" Wyke said in the same distorted voice. He had finished   
  
saying Scuse' when Daniel slapped a button near the faceplate of the suit and Wyke's   
  
voice took on the same high-pitch as heard from the dropship. "He controls the dropship   
  
through psi waves." Daniel explained. "What the hell, is this about, Mr. Carrington sir."   
  
Joanna asked. "Come, I'll explain in my office." Carrington said, heading towards his lift.  
  
(To Be Continued) 


End file.
